The Quest
by EvernightDimNess
Summary: I read it out loud slowly and repeated it until it was pushed into my thick skull. "Wonderland was gone." RXR!
1. Good Bye Seventh Heaven

**A/N: I know it isn't much. I tried my best with this chapter. I don't expect this story to be 'popular'. As the others are better. I don't want to name any…yet. I do hope you like it. I tried my best and I'll be posting chapter two, if school doesn't get in the way. Preferably, sometime on Tuesday. **

**Later, Gaters.**

* * *

My mother used to tell me about a magical place she visited every summer. She'd describe ever inch of it and filled my head of nonsense. As I used to say but, mother would reply simply, "I know. I'm happy it's working." She would give a small smile.

My mother was very strange until we had a conversation not too long ago.

"Mum, tell me about that place again." I would ask.

My mother nodded and thought for a bit. I grew impatient and filled with eagerness.

"I have a question." I said quickly.

"And?" My mother waited.

"If you say you love Wonderland so much…why haven't you gone back?" I asked, I was always a curious child. I suppose I still am.

My mother was quiet. "I-"

"How would I get there?" Questions began popping in my head but, I couldn't stop blurting out more and more. "Did you find anything interesting? Like a Unicorn or dragon?"

"You won't be going to W-…that place. I…I didn't find anything as interesting. You wouldn't be excited about it. I don't think there are any…unicorns." My mother replied.

I was quiet. That was the final time my mother and I talked about the place she loved a lot. I didn't understand. If you love something…why would you let it go? I sighed. I closed my journal and looked around my boring room. It was nothing but, wood. Wood doors, wood bed, wood window, wood bathroom. I guess it was because to get away from all the noise. We were all surrounded by trees and there were no holes in sight.

A matter of fact, I haven't seen any animals. No rabbits, dogs, cats, horses, frogs, and mice. I'm sure there are more animals in the world but, I wasn't quite sure if they lived on a hill with a family who lives in a house made of…wood.

* * *

I finally asked my mother for that hat I always adored. It was a weird hat indeed. It was a brown top hat with a pink bow attached. It looked quite dirty but, I didn't care. Although, top hats were for men…I wasn't really a lady like girl. I preferred trousers instead of dresses. My mother didn't seem to care. I didn't want to pester her about my wardrobe problems.

I showed my mother the hat and she nearly fainted. I was confused and still now about the hat. Did she not like it? My mother and I usually had the same taste. I didn't quite understand. Though, I didn't understand a lot of things. Of what my mother used to ask me, _Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

"I haven't the slightest idea." I muttered out loud. I put my journal away. I was tired of writing about adventures. I showed my mother the story I wrote not long ago…she almost had a heart attack.

Everything I did scared my mother. Hopefully nothing is wrong with me.

* * *

Something is very very very _very _wrong with me. I was dizzy already. I sat on swing and rocked back and forth. Something made me jump. I looked up and saw the bushes rustling. Rose petals fell off the bushes and onto the green grass.

"What in the world…" I whispered to myself.

I picked up my pale blue dress and walked over to the bushes. "Hello?" I said to the bushes as it ruffled some more. I was surprised at the ruffling sound. The wiggling leaves carried itself to the end of the rose bushes. I saw a tail as something had just left the rose bushes.

My blue eyes widened as I followed the weird creature. I looked backward and side to side. I was leaving school territory. Balderdash, why I could do whatever I liked. Now where did that creature go? I heard the ruffling sound again heading to the right. I ran to the right and saw…a rabbit? It hopped onto a field. I knew this field. It belonged to a man that my mother didn't like very much. I took a deep breath and kept looking for the rabbit. I finally saw it. Where was it going? Maybe, somewhere exciting and breathtaking. Even if it were it's babies then I would be happy. I haven't touched an animal in my life. This was my chance. I ran faster but, the white slippers my mother gave me was making my foot ache. My left foot began to burn. I ignored it and my eyes spotted the blasted rabbit.

Oh dear. It was wearing clothes? What rabbit wears clothes? I wasn't quite sure. Maybe a little girl dressed him up. He was holding a watch in his hand and he kept running forward. I finally caught up with him. The rabbit looked at me with…expression? And kept going until it stopped at a tree. I stopped slowly. Did the rabbit just…smile at me?

"Did you just smile at me?" I asked.

I shook my head. Animals couldn't talk even if their lives depended on it. I think…I've gone mad or even worse…wild.

The rabbit jumped around the tree. It didn't stop. What on earth was it doing? Then, the rabbit circled one last time but, didn't come back. I walked around the tree…my mistake.

I screamed as I felt my feet weren't on the ground. I was flipping in the air. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see a hole entrance. I was falling down a rabbits hole! How far did the rabbit dig? As I was falling I saw the most extraordinary things.

I spotted a watch as big as my head. A bed that I had just bounced off of. I saw paintings and weird signs that had words backwards. When was this going to end? My screaming stopped abruptly.

I winced my eyes as I began to see a floor. I wasn't going to fall forever. I fell face first on the white and green tile floor.

"Ouch." I whispered as I helped myself up.

I looked around surprised. There were portraits of the most weirdest creatures or people to be exact. One of the people looked strangely like my mother. There was a plaque that was dusty. I blew and wiped off the dust. I coughed and looked at the plaque.

"Alice Kingsley." I whispered out loud. "Mother?" No wonder. She had told stories of this place. It was…real. Possibly, it was. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

I stared at the other portraits. Saying all their names out loud.

"March Hare, Mad Hatter, Bayard, White Queen, Mallymkun, and White Rabbit." I was amazed that the animals wore clothes and were smiling. I looked at another picture. It was the Mad Hatter and my mother hugging each other. Both were smiling and possibly, laughing. I've never seen my mother so happy. She mostly frowned everyday. She only smiled when she was forced too. My mother was happy with this man. I would do anything to make my mother smile like that again. I thought for a bit. I sat down under the portrait of the Mad Hatter.

_I had to find him. _The thought floated through my head. How was I going to find him? I stared at the table in front of me. I saw something on it. I stood slowly and grabbed the key. I hadn't realized all the doors around me. I walked up to the first door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. There was no lock for the key to go in. I tried the next five. I began to get frustrated. I looked down to see if my left foot but, there was a tiny door right next to my foot. I looked at the key and slid it into the key hole. The door opened.

How was I supposed to get into there? I looked back at the table to see a drink in a bottle. I stared at it in confusion. All it said was, _Drink Me. _I grabbed the bottle and stared at the door. My mother told me the six most impossible things.

"There are drinks that make you…shrink." I whispered and stared at the door. I opened the bottle and took a sip. Nothing happened until my stomach began to whirl. I blinked several times when I realized my dress was getting too big. I looked around and gasped. Mother was right. The table was twenty times bigger than me.

"Blimey." I whispered as I crawled out of my dress. I was speechless that I was wearing a tinier version of the dress except it wasn't past my ankles. I was happy though. I hated dresses but, this one was alright. I ran towards the door and gasped.

In front of me was a dark land. Trees were burned, it was dark and foggy, strong dark winds blew violently. There were no sign of life or happiness. A sign was plastered right on a tree.

I read it out loud slowly and repeated it to myself until it was pushed into my thick skull.

"Wonderland is gone."


	2. Off To Lake Falls

**A/N: Sorry that you've been waiting. I have been editing over and over again with this story. I finally got it out. I hope you like it! The third chapter will come out next week. I promise. **

**Later, Gaters.**

* * *

I cupped my mouth with my hands. This is not how my mother described it. Where were the flowers? And millions of alive trees? The awkward animals that would crawl, jump, hop, or walk around?

I slowly began to walk around. What had happened here in Wonderland? It wasn't so…wonderful anymore. I wondered if anyone was near. Maybe to give me a lift. If I walked around this tiny I wouldn't make it to the tree in years.

"Hello?!" I called as loud as I could.

I waited as my blonde curly hair blew across my face. This wasn't going well. How was I supposed to find the Mad Hatter when I'm this tiny? Oh! This was useless.

"Alice." A voice chirped.

I looked up. My eyes turned from side to side.

"Hello?" I repeated. Hoping it was a man to help me.

A white rabbit hopped next to me. He wore nothing but, a weird suit. It looked a bit of like what the men wore in London. Except, the rabbit's was a bit tattered.

"Alice. It's been too long." The rabbit spoke. I finally recognized his face. It was the White Rabbit from the portrait.

"I'm not Alice. You're talking about my mother, I suppose." I replied. I wish they would stop calling me, 'Alice'. For, I looked nothing like my mother.

"Alice had a child?" the White Rabbit hopped around mumbling nonsense.

"She didn't _have _me_._ I was adopted, of course." I answered truthfully.

"Adopted? Yes, of course. Why haven't I thought of that?" the White Rabbit began hopping around again.

"Mr. White Rabbit. I would like to know…what happened here?" I asked. I was eager to know who had done this. I knew that Wonderland was never liked this.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Skipped my mind." the White Rabbit cleared his throat. "The Jabberwocky isn't the only creature out here. There were two others…The Gobblefunky and The Gobbledygook. The Shadow Queen had sent them here…to destroy Wonderland. Tragic…everyone had left. Only Mallymkun and I are here waiting." the White Rabbit explained.

"Blimey. My mother told me about the Jabberwocky." I bit my lower lip. "The Gobblefunky and Gobbledygook did all of this? It literally destroyed all of…Wonderland? Why hasn't anyone tried to stop it?" I asked calmly. This was horrible. If everyone left…then, how was I supposed to find the Mad Hatter?

"We were all hoping Alice would come soon." the White Rabbit whispered. "But, she never came." He responded sadly.

"My mother was Wonderland's savior?" I questioned.

The White Rabbit nodded quickly. He had a scared expression on his face. I felt terribly bad for him. If he wanted my mother than why did he get me?

"May I ask why you lead me here?"

"I thought you were Alice." the White Rabbit said softly.

"You wanted me to save Wonderland? Why, I can't even save myself." I snapped.

"Is it possible for you to go bring Alice here?" the White Rabbit asked hopefully.

I shook my head now. "I have something important to do here first." I exclaimed. "I must find the Mad Hatter."

"Oh my. Tarrant hasn't been seen in years. He's been missing for the last five years. No one knows where he is." the White Rabbit explained.

"Poppycock, he hasn't been seen in five years? Why hasn't anyone found him?" I whispered rather loudly.

"We can't leave the land. It's the rules of the new Queen." the White Rabbit whispered. He looked rather shaky.

"New queen? Who?"

"The Shadow Queen." the White Rabbit whispered.

"She doesn't sound scary to me. Mr. White Rabbit, it's been a pleasure speaking to you but, I must find the Mad Hatter." I moved past the White Rabbit.

"Wait…!" the White Rabbit called.

I turned around to see the White Rabbit.

"Yes?" I expected him to follow.

"I…would like to help." the White Rabbit uttered. "You…you may get lost."

I smiled. "Thank you. There is one way you could help me. I can't get around like this." I shrugged at my size.

"Yes…yes of course." the White Rabbit slid out a cake from his pocket. He handed it to me.

The cake was heavy, I admit. My mother told me about this. I took a bite. The red cake had no taste. I gave it back to the White Rabbit. A weird sensation filled my stomach. As soon as I blinked the White Rabbit wasn't as tall as me anymore. I was almost the right size. My dress surprisingly held on but I could tell it was going to tear.

"We should be going." I nodded.

The White Rabbit shook his head. I began walking forward, slowly. The dead trees looked frightening almost blood curling. Every branch looked like hands, the tree looked as if it was going to jump on you and attack you. I avoided as many as I could. When I looked down at my feet, I could see the grass had been burned. I closed in my eyes to shun out the horrid look of Wonderland.

"Are you alright…New Alice?" the White Rabbit's voice questioned from behind.

I sniffed and opened my eyes. I looked up above to see the clouds had invaded the sky. The only color that had appeared was grey. My eyes flickered over to a patch of flowers. Mother would have been disappointed and ever more depressed than she already is if she saw the ruins or what was even left of Wonderland. I remembered Mother told me that the flowers would talk and criticize her. I would laugh and reply, "Mum, flowers don't talk. Neither do they sing." My mother would scowl at me, "Then I'll show you. Just you watch." She responded. I would snort and ignore the rest of what my mother would say. It was complete nonsense…at least it was until I met the White Rabbit of course.

I nodded to answer the White Rabbit's question. Then, it hit me. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked quickly.

"Lake Falls. It's where Tarrant would go when he wanted to be alone." the White Rabbit countered.

"Direct me, please." I stopped walking.

"Course." the White Rabbit coughed and hopped ahead.

"Mum, I'm going to find him. I promise," I uttered and followed the hopping rabbit.


End file.
